Pyrrahian Justice
by dragonwizard33
Summary: Welcome to the best and only Wings of fire Jury show on Pyrrahia public access TV station. There will be crimes their will be laughs there will be strait up WTH moments. Well what are you waiting for aren't you gonna check it out?
1. SUBMISSION STUFF

**Hello Fanwings. It is I Dragonwizard33 coming back at you with not quite another story. This is going to be an introduction so no story yet folks. Welcome to Pyrrhian Justice the best Jury/cop show you have ever read. Has your oc done something naughty and you want to legal punishment? Well then this is your story. We will try ocs and against all odds find them innocent or guilty. (I know this is crazy short but I don't care)**

 **To begin your experience fill out the form below.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Tribe:**

 **Crime:**

 **Innocent or Guilty?:**

 **Other:**

 **It's that easy. Judges will be some of my ocs including some you know and some you probably never heard of because I keep them locked up in my closet.**

 **Now here's a story so this doesn't get taken down.**

 **Once upon a time…...The end.**

 **Well that's it for now you beautiful peeps you, now go and enjoy your lives unless you have none but still enjoy it and STAAAAAAAAY MAGICAL!**


	2. EPISODE 1

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAH. I AM TALKING IN CAPS BECAUSE I DON'T CARE ANYMORE.**

 **THANKS TO REDWUT FOR SUBMITTING RUSTIC.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That one music that plays before all judge shows comes on and that title screen that reads in awesome lettering.

PYRRHIAN JUSTICE

w/ ASSORTED OCS.

A pure black icewing with white wings dotted with black is sitting up at the what's it called a booth? Alter? Idk. He smacked the gavel a few times. "OK SHUT UP IF YOU WANT TO LIVE". He snapped. The crowd starts mumbling things. He gives an exasperated sigh and smacks the gavel again as two skywing officers crack their knuckles, fingers, what do dragons have? The court then finally settles down. A seawing stands up and picks up a script."All rise for the honorable Judge Black Ice of the Night and Icewings".

The seawing then sits down. "Ok well I don't want to be here so let's get started and bring out the accused" Black Ice said with a lazy wave of his talons. Some Nightwings bring out a mudwing and chains him to a chair. "Mmmkay Rustic the Mudwing you stand accused of being an arsonist and whatever something about being mentally unstable". Black Ice said looking through a folder. "Whaaaaaaaaat naaaaaaaa!" Rustic yelled setting a chair on fire.

"You just set that chair on fire" Black Ice said with a accusey face. "Oh yeah that um the chair looked at me weird!" Rustic replied rather loudly while slowing burning the desk in front of him."you are literally burning that desk" he said pointing a talon at Rustic while the court room murmurs something about Taco Bell. Black Ice smacks the gavel into the desk "ORDER ORDER OR I WILL FREEZE YOU ALL!" he shrieked quieting the crowd immediately.

"Ok so give me one good reason I should not just proclaim you guilty send you off to a seawing prison and go home and watch pokemon?" Black Ice said fingering(taloning?) his gavel.

"Um I can write romance novels?" Rustic said rather unsurely. "Ok well I say you're guilty so case closed" Black Ice said banging his gavel, breaking a window and flying out of it. Meanwhile several dragons grabbed rustic and put him in a fireproof care which teleported away forever.

That end credit music starts to play and the credits roll because all those nice film dragons and dragonesses need to be recognized.

 **CREDITS**

 **Producer: Pacu**

 **Production manager: Seabass**

 **Director: Dire Wolf.**

 **Assistant Director: Awesome**

 **Superviser: Pheasant**

 **Graphics: Gecko**

 **Sound: Swoop**

 **Editing: Scarab**

 **Random Extras:**

 **Jackal**

 **DawnTreader**

 **Tidepool**

 **Abalone**

 **Impala**

 **Snow Fox**

 **Sabertooth**

 **Flap**

 **Glide**

 **Shallows**

 **Puzzlemaster**

 **Moon Moon**

 **Gobi**

 **Quail**

 **Crayfish**

 **Gator**

 **THANKS FOR WATCHING.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well thanks for watch/reading and thanks again to Redwut and stay tuned for the next episode where we try a dragon belonging to the most memealicious otter around.**

 **But for now STAAAAAAAAY MAGICAL. Also sorry for this being a bit short.**


End file.
